Divergent- Six Fears
by Dauntlessgirl57
Summary: This is just a short little one shot that I decided to write about Tobias going into Tris' fear landscape. The idea came from the time Tris went into Tobias' Fear landscape.


**A/N: Hey readers! So since some people actually read and liked my first story I decided to try out a new one:) This is just a little one shot about, well what the summary said. I hope you like it! And remember reviews are apprieciated. **

**I Don't own Divergent or any of its characters that credit has to go to Veronica Roth. **

**Tris POV **

I find Tobias right where I expected him to be, in the training room throwing knives. He doesn't notice me at first, just stands there and continues to hit the center of the target. I clear my throat quietly.

"Tris?" he asks turning around.

"I want to show you something," I say carefully.

He follows me out of the training room and through the dark hallways of the Dauntless compound.

"Remember when you took me through you're fear landscape?" I ask him.

He nods solemnly and takes my hand as we climb up the steep stairs in the Pit

"Well I think that I should, that I want to show you mine."

At this point we are entering the fear landscape room. Tobias leaves to set the controls and I grab the syringes. When he comes back I hand him one and move my hair to the side so he can inject me with the serum. Once that's done and we are both injected I stand on my tiptoes and give him a quick kiss.

"Be brave Tris," he whispers.

**-Page Break-**

At first everything is quiet. My heart speeds up and I reach out to take Tobias' hand. I wish I could know what order the fears were going to come in but I don't. All of a sudden we are back in my old bedroom from Abnegation. I think hard trying to remember what fear this is when there is a loud noise from behind me. I turn quickly and see dozens and dozens of fists pounding against my window, and I see the man from the aptitude test and two others by his side. They walk towards us, Tobias and I. He gives my hand a quick squeeze dragging me back to reality and I turn and slide back one of the mirrors on the wall behind us.

"Grab a gun," I instruct him, and he does.

We turn and fire. The pounding stops and for a second it is quiet. But the silence is soon replaced by a horrible screeching sound. Hands claw at the window, fighting to get inside. I turn away just as the glass breaks and a bunch of mangled human bodies fall in and crawl towards me. I fling open the closet door and drag Tobias in with me. Quickly I am able to find the door that will get us out and we go through it.

All is quiet.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks me.

I nod and grip his hand a bit tighter. For a brief second I think that it might be over when all of a sudden four walls appear around us. Tobias gasps for breath and I remember that he is claustrophobic. As water laps around my ankles I put my hand on the glass. _It's as thin as ice_ I think repeatedly before ramming my hand against it. It shatters.

We are in the middle of a field.

"Is this…" Tobias starts but is cut off by the loud caw of a crow.

"Yes," I say.

Within seconds there are a dozen or so crows attacking us. They peck at are backs and our faces. They latch onto our arms and screech in our ears. One dives at my face and Tobias pulls me back.

"I need a gun," I say aloud.

I am beginning to panic. With Tobias covering me, I bend down and run my hand through the grass till I feel cold steel beneath my fingers. I pick up the gun and hand it to Tobias then reach out and grab one for myself. Together we take aim and start shooting the crows.

When that's over I see Peter and several others walking towards us. I go to move my arms and realize that they're bound tightly to the pole.

"Tris!" Tobias says urgently as Peter lights a fire beneath us.

"I know, I know."

I will rain to start falling. _Faster, faster,_ I urge it on. The fire burns my feet and I cry out in pain. All of a sudden it's over. My heart beat slows and I'm just about to ask Tobias if he's okay when we're hit with a giant wall of water.

"Tobias," I gasp, as I attempt to crawl up on the rock.

He looks over and grabs my hand. Once I'm up we start to climb out of the oceans grasp. The water doesn't want to let us go but it does and we are free.

It's dark again, but not that dark. I hear a faint click next to my ear.

"Do it," says a voice. It reminds me of Jeanine.

Tobias tenses up next to me. I stare into the understanding eyes of my family, and turn towards Jeanine and the gun. The cold barrel presses up against my forehead. Tears form behind my eyes as I think of my family but my voice is steady and determined as I say "Shoot me."

There is a loud noise and then nothing but black.

**-Page Break- **

We are back in the fear landscape room. It is over. I look towards Tobias and hug him.

"Thank you," I whisper before kissing him.

"So," he says a minute later, "your seventh fear is gone?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah, it is. I'm not afraid of being with you anymore."

And with that he kissed me again, a long slow kiss, before walking back to our apartment.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it, um… please review and if you have any suggestions as to what I should write next please feel free to PM me I am always open to new ideas. Thanks! :D**


End file.
